Drinks are overrated
by infinityismygame
Summary: Summary: Tonks is posing as a Hogwarts student when someone slips something into Harry's drink. With Death Eaters on the prowl and the Boy Who Lived not only missing, but stoned out of his mind and horny to boot, what's a girl to do.
1. LunchTime disturbance

1-

Title: Drinks Are Overrated

Author: Ruskbyte /me

* * *

A/N I'm pretty sure they gave up on this so I continue!

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

*** Chapter One ~ Lunchtime Disturbance ~

Albus Dumbledore was not a wizard prone to panicking. This was the reason he kept his cool when Ernie MacMillan came running up in a right agitated state one fine Hogsmeade weekend in early the days of Spring. Still, Dumbledore would have to admit to some degree of alarm at the sight, as the urgent look on MacMillan's face did not bode well. Something was clearly up and, knowing the nature of the universe, it undoubtedly involved Harry in some manner.

Cause enough for some concern.

"Headmaster! Headmaster! Professor Dumbledore!" the sixth-year Hufflepuff was screaming as he barrelled through the Great Hall, causing lunch to come to an abrupt halt as those students who had not gone down to Hogsmeade that day stared curiously at him.

"Please, Ernest," he told the anxious young wizard as he stumbled up to the staff table, "calm yourself. Now, what is the problem?"

MacMillan was sucking in great gulps of air as he tried to catch his breath, leaning against the table while clutching at a stitch in his side. Shaking his head he managed to gasp out, "Harry."

Dumbledore was not surprised.

"Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall, who also did not seem surprised. She did, however, sit up in her seat, as did most to the other professors. "What's happened now?"

"We - we were in the - the Three Broomsticks," MacMillan panted, now able to at least stand upright. "The members of the DA, y'know? We were having some butterbeers when... Harry..."

His curiosity piqued, as well as a slight twinge of worry, Dumbledore looked on as MacMillan seemed to find himself unable to describe what had happened. The boy was waving his hands aimlessly, as if that might somehow convey his meaning.

"What happened to Harry?" he asked.

"He started smiling," MacMillan answered, sounding as if he still couldn't believe it. This probably had something to do with the fact that Harry been in a near constant state of depression since the death of his Godfather, Sirius Black. The Boy Who Lived hardly ever smiled these days. Indeed, Dumbledore could not remember seeing Harry crack so much as even the faintest of grins in the past nine months.

Hoping that perhaps MacMillan was simply overreacting and that this was simply the first sign of Harry breaking out of his depression, Dumbledore said, "Ah well, butterbeer does have that effect on people."

MacMillan looked at the headmaster and said, "We thought so too, at first. But then... sir... he started giggling. Then laughing. Hysterically."

Now this, perhaps, was cause for worry.

Dumbledore could see McGonagall out the corner of his eye. She was visibly worried and clearly sharing a similar thought to his own; that Harry was having a breakdown of some sort. Even if it were cathartic in a way, it was still not something they would wish upon the young wizard.

"And then Malfoy," muttered MacMillan, an expression on his face that was now a mixture of worry and delight. Seeing the professors' interest he explained, "The prat must've heard or seen Harry laughing, so he came over and tried to insult us - just like he normally does."

"And what was Harry's reaction?" asked Dumbledore a tad nervously.

He knew full well the strength of Harry's anger; his office having been on the receiving end of it shortly before the end of the previous school year. Unlike Ron Weasley, whose temper was permanently set on a hair-trigger, Harry bottled his fury inside an internal prison more heavily fortified than Azkaban. It was as if he cultivated it, let it grow and feed upon itself within that cage in which he held it inside. This naturally meant that when something did manage to escape; it did so with a terrifying force and suddenness.

If Draco Malfoy was imprudent enough to avoid the warning signs; Dumbledore shuddered to think of what an enraged Harry would do to the boy.

"Naked."

This single word, uttered like a benediction, shook Dumbledore out of his musings. He, as well as everyone else in earshot, stared at MacMillan with confusion. The Hufflepuff boy was gazing into space, an almost demented grin on his face.

"I beg your pardon?" asked McGonagall incredulously.

"Er... sorry, Professor," apologised MacMillan, shaking himself out of his memories. He looked at the headmaster and tried to explain. "It was Harry, y'see. Leastways we think it was. Malfoy was going off about how Harry was starting to sound like Loony, er, Luna Lovegood. Naturally we were all getting ready to hex the bas, uh, the git, when Harry started laughing even louder. That's when... well... Malfoy... his clothes..."

Professor McGonagall's eyebrows were in danger of crawling past her hairline, over her head and down the back of her neck, when she heard this. Minerva, Dumbledore knew, was an exceptionally intelligent witch and had easily been able to infer what MacMillan was trying to tell them.

"Do you mean to tell us," she asked incredulously, "that Potter cursed Malfoy's clothes off?"

The thought, and accompanying mental image, were enough that Dumbledore had to struggle not to break into a grin.

MacMillan, however, shook his head and sounded perplexed, "That's just it, Ma'am. Harry didn't even have his wand drawn. He was just sitting there. Laughing. He actually fell out of his seat he was laughing so hard."

"You mean he performed accidental magic?" asked Professor Flitwick, who was listening as well.

"Uh, no sir," answered MacMillan. "Harry did it deliberately. He had to have; he did the same thing to those thugs Crabbe and Goyle. In fact, we know he did it to them, 'cause he snapped his fingers in front of those two before it happened."

"Wandless magic?" asked Flitwick, sounding positively delighted.

Dumbledore cleared his throat, mostly to get their attention but also so that he could school his face into something other than an equally delighted smile. When MacMillan was looking at him, he settled his hands on the staff table and asked, "What happened next, Ernest?"

MacMillan gathered himself. "Well, after we'd all recovered from the shock - I might be scarred for life after seeing the three of them just... uhg. After they'd run away, Malfoy was screaming like a baby, Harry stopped laughing and got this funny look on his face..."

"Funny look?" Dumbledore prompted when the young wizard trailed off.

"Yeah. I can't describe it." MacMillan shook his head and continued, "Anyways, you know the transfer student? The girl? Nikki Fraser? Well, she was with us..."

At this Dumbledore felt a sliver of relief shoot through him. Unbeknownst to everyone at Hogwarts save some of the staff, Harry, Hermione and the Weasley siblings, Nikki Fraser was actually none other than Nymphodora Tonks. She was posing as a student, supposedly from one of the lesser known Irish schools of magic, ensuring that the Order of the Phoenix would always have an experienced agent near the Boy Who Lived over the course of the school year.

Young Harry had clearly not been particularly pleased by it, but had eventually relented after much persuasion and pleading. Everyone knew Harry abhorred being given special attention or, even worse, preferential treatment of any kind, but the assignment had been a necessary one when it was discovered halfway during the summer that Voldemort had more than one elaborate assassination attempt planned against the Boy Who Lived.

"I don't really know what he did to her," continued MacMillan, causing Dumbledore's heart to skip a beat. The headmaster suddenly had a terrifying vision of Tonks standing starkers in the Three Broomsticks, a murderous expression on her face and her wand levelled at Harry, who was rolling on the floor with mirth. MacMillan shook his head in puzzlement and said, "All the Muggleborn students seemed to get it, but..."

"What did he do?"

MacMillan looked completely baffled as he tried to describe what had transpired. "He walked right up to her, really invading her personal space. I think everyone thought he was going to kiss her or something like that. Then... then he flicked her nose with a finger and said..."

"For heaven's sake, MacMillan, get on with it," demanded McGonagall. "What did Potter say?"

"Meep meep."

Professor Flitwick fell off his chair.

"'Meep meep'?" repeated McGonagall, clearly under the impression that she had not heard right.

MacMillan nodded. "Yeah. Then he stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at her before he... well, it looked like he Apparated."

Dumbledore half rose from his seat in alarm. "But Harry doesn't know how to Apparate yet."

"I'm afraid he does, sir," said MacMillan. "In fact, right after he meep meeped Fraser, he made a short Apparition jump from our table to the door, where he meep meeped again and blew another raspberry. By the time we got outside he wasn't anywhere to be seen. The others are searching for him right now, but what with his ability to Apparate, not to mention the Aquila in him..."

"Aquila," gasped McGonagall, clutching a hand to her chest and growing very pale. Professor Flitwick, who had just managed to remount his chair, promptly fell off again. All the other teachers who had been listening reacted with similar expressions of alarm, though none of them lost their seats. Dumbledore fell back onto his seat, feeling as if someone had landed a sledgehammer blow to his stomach.

Aquila was a colloquialism used to describe a variety of hallucinogenic and pleasure inducing potions, not unlike Muggle drugs. They were as illegal as any of the Muggle brands, but were unfortunately just as easily acquired, if you wanted them badly enough. Had the pressures and obligations of his destiny, which he had discovered the previous year, weighing so heavily upon Harry that he was seeking solace in Aquila induced euphoria?

No, it simply wasn't possible. Harry would never willingly take any mind altering substances. After his experiences in Occulmency under Professor Snape's tutelage and Voldemort's attempts to influence him, Harry had learned to guard the sanctity of his mind and thoughts with a fierce possessiveness that was frightening.

Indeed, as Severus had unfortunately discovered during an Order meeting several months before, Harry's mental defences were now not only nigh impregnable, but also capable of causing considerable pain in the mind of whomever tried to gain access without permission. The force with which he had been evicted had rendered the potions master insensate for the better part of three days, despite Madam Pomfrey's best efforts.

That meant this incident had to be an accidental dosing.

Or worse, not an accident at all, but something carefully arranged by the Dark Lord.

MacMillan nodded in confirmation, now deadly serious, "Yeah. It was Fraser that worked it out. She took a whiff of his butterbeer bottle and recognised the smell of it, though she didn't say how. That's why Harry was laughing and acting so weird... he's high!"

Right then, Dumbledore dearly wished he was prone to panicking.

"Oh shit."

TBC...


	2. Unexpected wedding

Title: Drinks Are Overrated

Author: Ruskbyte /me

A/N I'm pretty sure they gave up on this so I continue!

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

*** Chapter Two ~ Unexpected Wedding ~

The hunter paused. His prey was nearby; he could hear the boy talking, but his attention had momentarily been caught by a very pretty crack in the wall he was slinking past. Harry stared at the crack, thoroughly mesmerised by the sight, for nearly two minutes before shaking his head and returning his attention back to the three figures in front of him. Fortunately they had not moved far during his distraction.

Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle had somehow managed to acquire replacement clothing for themselves since fleeing from the Three Broomsticks. This fact, quite naturally, prompted Harry to find the need to dispense with these just as he had their original garments. It was such wonderful luck that he had stumbled upon them in the course of his little game this afternoon.

"I'm going to kill him!" Malfoy was shouting, "I don't care if father and Aunt Bella want him alive as a present for the Dark Lord! I will kill him if it's the last thing I do!"

Crabbe and Goyle were nodding in dumb agreement as Harry succeeded in sneaking right up behind the trio of Slytherins. He had been crouched down low during his approach, so that they would not spot him until the very last second. He grinned broadly, almost splitting his face in half, as he reached out an tapped his nemesis on the shoulder. Leaning in close as Malfoy turned around he found himself almost brushing noses with the pale haired, and even paler skinned, young wizard.

"Boo."

Malfoy's eyes grew wide and seemed in danger of popping out of his skull as he realized who was standing so close behind him. Harry's grin was one of demented glee as Draco sucked in a deep breath before screaming in stark terror.

"YEEEEEEAAAAARRRRGGGHH!"

Harry literally fell on his arse laughing as Malfoy threw his arms into the air, turned on a heel and ran for his life, Crabbe and Goyle in close pursuit. The three Slytherins were running as if the Devil himself were chasing after them and Harry found himself scarcely able to breath amidst his gales of laughter.

Waving his hand in the general direction of the fleeing trio his laughter promptly redoubled as their newly acquired clothes promptly disappeared. Malfoy skidded to a halt, almost being run over by Goyle in the process, and let out an effeminate shriek before covering his exposed regions and resuming to run at an even faster pace.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

It took Harry a good many minutes before he calmed down enough to regain his footing. Wiping the tears from his eyes, chuckling all the while, he resumed walking through the streets of the village. On one level he was vaguely aware that this was a somewhat dangerous venture, but his mind was so perfectly distracted by the sheer volume of sensory input it was receiving that Harry could scarcely be bothered by such a slight niggling feeling.

Everything seemed so much... more. More colourful. More vibrant. More alive. It was a wonderful sensation and Harry was revelling in it. It was an experience the likes of which he had never before imagined. The colours, the sounds, the smells... well, all right, the smells weren't such a wonderful thing, but other than that the world had suddenly become a wondrous place, with so much for him to see and feel.

Harry couldn't help it and soon found himself skipping playfully down the street, occasionally twirling around, humming any tune that came to mind. He had just swung around on lamp post and was preparing to move onto the next one, which he planned to swing around as well, when a flash of red caught his eye. Harry's eyes widened with surprise, anticipation and delight as he quickly ran for cover in the nearest alley. Peering out from around the corner, he watched as two of his friends approached.

"Bloody hell," Ron was cursing loudly. "Where the hell could he have gotten to? I mean, for Merlin's sake, what is he doing running around by himself when he knows the Death Eaters are out trying to kill him?!"

"I think you should relax, Ronald."

"Relax? Relax?! How could I possibly be relaxed at a time like this?"

"It's easy really, if you know how. Either way, it will be much easier trying to find Harry if you spent more time actually looking for him and less time shouting out rhetorical questions."

Watching as his best friend in the world strolled past, completely unaware of his presence, Harry was deeply touched by the concern Ron was showing for him. Sure they had had their ups and downs over the years, but in the end Harry knew Ron would always stand by him. Even if he didn't know quite where Harry was at the moment. Say...

This was going to be so much fun. He would get to play a prank on Ron, revenge for all those times Fred and George had done so -Ron wastheir brother after all, so it sort of worked out- and at the same time he could help his friend take that all important first step into a relationship with the girl Harry knew Ron was secretly pining for. This was going to be so much fun!

Tip-toeing quietly behind the pair, listening as Ron continued to complain as they searched for him, Harry steadily crept closer. He was delighted to observe, whereas Ron was oblivious, that the girl listening tolerantly to Ron's panic filled tirade. This, Harry felt, was a sure sign that she returned Ron's feelings. This was wonderful as it simplified everything and meant that Harry could not possible mess things up. They were so clearly in love and it was just as clearly up to him to force them to act upon their true feelings.

He drew out his wand and pointed it at his friends' backs, breaking into a grin as he thought of the favour he was doing them. They would be so grateful for his help.

"Ropes!" he shouted, not really bothering to try and use the correct incantation which Flitwick had drilled into them several years earlier. After all, Harry was the Boy Who Lived. Since when did he ever do anything the normal way?

A length of rope appeared out of nowhere, encircling the surprised pair before they could even turn around to the sound of Harry's voice. The ropes wrapped around them, from their ankles all the way up to their shoulders. Now this was the brilliant part of Harry's plan. The part which would ensure that his friends would get together. Simply put; he was getting them together himself. Using the ropes.

"Harry? Harry! What d'you think you're doing, mate?" asked Ron as he and Luna Lovegood toppled to the ground, firmly trussed up and bound together with seemingly no end of rope. As luck would have it, the bindings had settled around them at the precise moment when they were facing each other whilst turning around. "Harry!"

Bouncing with delight and clapping his hands Harry waved his wand at his friends and said, "Naked!"

Without further a due, Ron's clothes proceeded to disappear in much the same fashion as Draco's had earlier. At the same time, Luna's clothes vanished as well, leaving the pair bound bodily together with absolutely nothing separating them. Harry was thrilled that everything was working out so well. There was no way they could not get together now.

"Ro-o-on and Lu-u-na starkers in the park," he sang, smiling down at his two friends as they struggled against the ropes binding them together. "What will they get up to, when it gets dark?"

"Harry! Give back our clothes! Now!" demanded Ron, his face flushed such a flaming colour of red that his hair seemed pale by comparison. "Harry! Harry!"

Kneeling down next to them, Harry looked from Ron to Luna and back several times. He was still grinning happily at the success of his plan when he suddenly turned his attention to Luna, who was staring up at him with implacable calm. She blinked languidly at him as he leaned close to her, ignoring Ron's futile attempts to free himself. That was his friend, after all, always the one that played hard to get.

"Be gentle with him, Ducks," Harry told her solemnly, "it's his first time."

"I shall. It's mine as well," Luna replied calmly.

This was the one thing about Luna that simply delighted Harry. She was so accepting of his help and generosity. He had to blink back tears as the emotion almost got the better of him. It was so beautiful to know that he would be the one to help his friends through this. It never once occurred to him that it was him that got them into it in the first place, but even if it had, it was doubtful that anything would have turned out different.

"Very well, then, let's get started," Harry declared, adopting a stern expression. He looked piercingly at Ron and told him, "You do."

"I do?" asked Ron, perfectly confused.

Harry grinned at his friend's answer and then turned to Luna and said, "You do too."

Luna considered him for a moment before bobbing her head and agreeing, "I do."

"Excellent!" Harry exclaimed. He pulled his wand out of his robes, much to Ron's alarm, and then continued. "By the powers invented, er, invested in me by... uh... someone important, I hereby announce, I mean pronounce you; husband," he tapped his wand against Luna's forehead and then turned to repeat the action right between Ron's eyes, "and wife."

"What? Hey!" Ron goggled up at Harry, at once both amazed and horrified that Harry was presuming to officiate this rather impromptu and unofficial wedding and also affronted that his friend had cast him in role of the bride, rather than the groom.

Harry leaned forward and stage-whispered to Luna, "You may now kiss the bride."

Luna did just that.

"Now remember to make sure your first-born is named after me," Harry told them as he rose to his feet and began to skip away. His job her was done. His mission; completed. Chalk up another one for the amazing Boy Who Lived... matchmaker extraordinaire!

"Harry! No! Come back!" Ron's shouts echoed behind him as Harry swiftly departed. Clearly his friend wanted to share in the joy of his blessed union. It was tempting to be sure, but Harry could not bring himself to intrude. Particularly during their honeymoon.

"Harry, come back here, you bastard! Harry!"

Eyes ablaze with an inner mirth that had not been let out to play in a long, long time, Harry danced down the streets of Hogsmeade, humming a catchy tune as his friend's cries of delight slowly faded into the distance.

"HARRRRRRRRREEEEEE!"

TBC...


	3. Game of Tag

Title: Drinks Are Overrated

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

*** Chapter Three ~ Game of Tag ~

Tonks was in the process of having a nervous breakdown.

At least that is how the young Auror would have described her current condition. As it stood Tonks was already convinced it was only a matter of time before her state of mind deteriorated into a full blown panic attack. That, of course, would be the perfect way to cap off the day. Pausing in her search Tonks took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself, even though she had a feeling it wouldn't work all that well. But she at least had to try. After all, she was an Auror and that meant she was supposed to be able to keep her cool under fire. Nobody ever saw Dumbledore panicking, did they?

Of course not. Dumbledore never panicked. It simply wasn't done.

At the moment, however, this did little to ease Tonks' anxiety.

Everything had been going so well. More or less. The assignment was almost painfully easy to fulfil. Having shown up at Hogwarts at the start of term, posing as a sixth-year transfer student from the Tara School of Magicks, Tonks had quickly been sorted into Gryffindor. After that, keeping an eye on Harry was easy. They lived in the same tower after all, attended the same classes and Dumbledore had been very insistent when telling Harry not to try and avoid her. Naturally the young wizard was a little resentful of it, especially after the troubles he had been put through the previous year, but for the most part he had simply grit his teeth and accepted Tonks' presence.

His friends; Ron, Hermione and Ginny had been a bit more relaxed about it than Harry, although Tonks had caught a few disapproving frowns shot her way from the girls. Ron, on the other hand, had somehow managed to rope the Auror into joining the Gryffindor Quidditch team, resuming her old position as one of the Beaters. She might have been too clumsy to handle a Quaffle properly, but there was nothing wrong with Tonks' aim when it came to the Bludgers. She had proved that to the Slytherins, particularly that little snot Malfoy, during their first match when several snide comments had been sent her way.

So, aside from the fact that Harry had a tendency to glower at her, the year had been progressing quite well. She had been invited into the Defence Association, jokingly referred to as Dumbledore's Army, by several of the previous year's members. With Hermione's approval, and a dismissive grunt from Harry, she had joined in and begun sharing some of the simpler spells and techniques she knew - passing the knowledge off as something she had learned from a duelling club at Tara.

There had already been one attempt made on Harry's life, over the Christmas holidays, but the incident had been dealt with so efficiently and quietly that none of the students were even aware that anything untoward had happened. Tonks' suspected that Hermione was aware that something had happened, it was hard to get anything past that girl, but nothing had been said about it, so everything had continued as normal. Dumbledore had even authorized today's Hogsmeade weekend, the first one of the year.

True, there was admittedly some risk, a fair bit of it, in letting Harry wander off the school's grounds, but almost everyone in the Order had agreed that something had to be done in an attempt to bring Harry out of his funk. Nobody could deny the feeling that his increasingly dark moods would soon reach a head and an explosion of some kind seemed imminent. And nobody wanted to be around when Harry finally cut loose. Fortunately almost all of the best students from the Defence Association had agreed, after some prompting from Hermione and Tonks, to accompany Harry into the village.

At which point everything had gone straight to hell.

How could she have missed someone spiking Harry's drink with Aquila, especially one as potent as what she had been able to smell from the empty bottle? She had been watching everything the boy touched in case it was somehow charmed or cursed to injure him. She had performed all the necessary Detection Charms immediately after purchasing the DA group's drinks from the bar. It hardly seemed possible that someone could have slipped the drug in any of the bottles during the brief journey from the bar to the table they had been sitting at. And even if they had, how could they have known which Butterbeer Harry would have taken? There had been nearly a dozen of them on the tray Tonks had carried. Somehow, only God and the perpetrator know how, they had done it anyway.

She should have realized something was wrong the moment Harry started smiling. Heck, now that she looked back, she should have been suspicious when she saw Harry frown and look curiously at his bottle. Obviously he had detected the Aquila, been able to taste it in spite of the sharp tang of the Butterbeer. Unfortunately he hadn't said or done anything, but had finished the drink without complaint or comment. Typical Harry.

The only good news, which did nothing to alleviate Tonks' anxiety, was the fact that she recognised the particular Aquila that Harry had consumed. It's official name sounded more like an entry in an encyclopaedia than anything else, but was commonly known as Black Lotus. This was good because, unlike most Aquila, Black Lotus was almost never addictive unless taken in large quantities over a long period of time.

The bad news, which did a great deal to enhance Tonks' anxiety, was the knowledge that Harry had unwittingly ingested Black Lotus. This was bad because, like most Aquila, Black Lotus would send just about anyone on a trip that would have them floating higher than a Muggle weather balloon. The problem lay in the fact that Black Lotus was a good deal stronger than most. In fact, it was something of a miracle that Harry had been coherent enough to stand upright, let alone perform any kind of magic. It also had a tendency to last disproportionately longer than the amount would seem to warrant.

In other words, while Harry need not fear becoming addicted to Black Lotus, he was hopeless high and unlikely to come down to earth for at least a day. Maybe two.

The perfect opportunity for Voldemort and his cronies to lay their hands on him.

"Crap," Tonks swore as she hurried down one of Hogsmeade's side streets, sweeping her gaze back and forth in an attempt to spot Harry. Thus far, much to her chagrin, she had thought she had spotted Harry's unruly black mop of hair twice. Unfortunately, it was only upon much closer inspection that she discovered, on both occasions, that she had been mistaken - which meant that she had accidentally assaulted two completely innocent strangers in the space of half an hour.

"I'm dead. Moody's going to kill me. Kingsley's going to kill me. Remus is going to kill me. Molly's going to butcher me. Dumbledore's going to be disappointed. Hermione's going to yell at me. Ron and Ginny are going to kill me. Fred and George... oh God, help me!"

She was so preoccupied with her litany of predicted death and dismemberment that she completely failed to spot one particular mop of unruly black hair until it slammed into her from behind with all the force of rampaging Minotaur.

"What the-!"

The two of them toppled to the floor in a tangle of arms and legs, though in truth it was Tonks whose arms and legs were all a tangle. Her assailant, on the other hand, had both arms wrapped tight around her waist and his legs pressing firmly against her thighs. They rolled about for a moment or two until Tonks found herself laying flat on her back with him straddling her hips and pressing down on her body.

"Tag!" he declared in a bubbly voice, rising up so that she could see his face. He grinned down at her and poked his index finger against her forehead as he crowed, "You're it!"

"Harry!" Tonks exclaimed, a mass of relief, concern and downright bewilderment flooding through her at the sight of his familiar features. He looked much younger right then, sitting astride her hips and beaming happily. No, not younger, but for the first time since she had known him, Harry looked his age. He looked like a sixteen year old boy, who happened to be having a grand old time, rather than a sixteen year old man with the weight of the world and more on resting on his slender, but reasonably broad shoulders.

In a way Tonks was glad to see him like this. Even if it was artificially produced and not likely to last more than a day or so, it was good to see Harry free of the burden which had plagued him since that night when she had met him, nearly two years ago. This was how he was supposed to be, carefree and without a worry in the world.

"Harry, what on earth d'you thi- mmph!"

Her question was cut off abruptly as Harry leaned down and covered her mouth in a kiss. It was such a surprise that it actually took Tonks several seconds before what Harry was doing sunk in properly. It was only when Harry, who didn't seem to notice that she was too shocked to respond, deepened the kiss that Tonks began to comprehend exactly what was going on. The faintest hint of Black Lotus on Harry's lips and tongue were enough to shake her out of her daze.

To her infinite surprise, and Harry's delight, Tonks found herself reciprocating - though she would never be able to explain why. From what she knew of him Harry had only ever had one girlfriend before now, a relationship which by all accounts had been something of an unmitigated disaster. She would not have expected him to kiss quite as well as he currently was. There was a confidence behind his actions that he should not have had. She supposed, as his tongue playfully danced against her own, that this aggressive and dominant behaviour was being brought out by the Black Lotus.

Perhaps there was something that could be salvaged from this mess.

"Tag," he whispered throatily against her lips, ending the kiss when the need for air became to great. He pulled away from her so that he could stare into her eyes, his own brilliant green irises burning with such passion that it made Tonks swallow nervously. Harry looked as though he would be quite happy to devour her right there and then, though there was a sparkle in his eyes that was more mirth than desire. He grinned wolfishly at her and finished, "You're it."

Before she could respond, either in words or in actions, he was gone. He vaulted off her and immediately began sprinting down the street, leaving a completely bewildered Tonks lying on the cobblestone ground. By the time the young Auror managed to regain enough of her senses to pull herself into a sitting position, Harry was at the other end of the street and about to disappear round the corner. He paused though, to glance back and shout over his shoulder.

"Come on, Niks!" he called, using her nickname for the DA. "Catch me if you can!"

TBC...

Thanks cecilianob for reviewing! And thanks people that favourited!

People that favourited

Johnnywheelz

SpartanC156

cecilianob

jprice410

rogueranger1993

People that followed.

Avlana

DemitriKlaus

IzzyGF

Shamgar777

SpartanC156

cecilianob

jprice410

rjrichens

thebigcat1


	4. Dancing between raindrops AndSiriusAlive

4-

Title: Drinks Are Overrated

Author: Ruskbyte /me

A/N I'm pretty sure they gave up on this so I continue!

I ASKED AND I GET HALF CREDIT FOR THIS STORY. THIS IS THE

LAST CHAPTER THAT IS THE MOST SIMILAR TOO THE STORY! NEXT I WILL REIGHT ON MY OWN!

DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

*** Chapter Four ~ Dacing Between Raindrops ~

Hermione found herself faced with something of a quandary. She had most emphatically notexpected to find herself in such a situation when she woke up this morning. Looking to one side, in the hopes of getting some guidance from Tonks, it was only when faced with empty space that she remembered how she and the Auror had been separated in their frantic search for Harry after he had left them gaping in the Three Broomsticks. After knocking over one young wizard with black hair, whom she had mistakenly identified as Harry, Tonks had rushed off down a side street and left Hermione so far behind that the young witch had completely lost sight of her.

With her partner (the entire DA group from the Three Broomsticks had paired off in their search for Harry) missing and thus unable to give any advice on how to handle the situation confronting her, Hermione found herself trying to work out on her own exactly what to do with the two students sprawled at her feet. Apparently, where Hermione and Tonks had failed, Ginny and Neville had succeeded in finding Harry.

Unfortunately they had also let him talk them into a drinking game of some sort and were currently plastered to the point where they could not even stand upright. At least that is what she was able to gather from their slurred ramblings, which were interspersed with bouts of drunken laughter.

"This is getting completely out of hand," she muttered to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose as Neville giggled inanely while pointing out the similarity between Professor Snape and a lone cloud that was drifting overhead. Already a few drops of rain were beginning to fall, even though the sun still shone brightly in a sky that only lightly clouded over.

"Then letsh gedit in hand," said Ginny with a leer before reaching over and groping her partner's crotch. Neville gave a surprised yelp which promptly caused them both to burst into gales of laughter.

Musing distractedly that perhaps it was fortunate she had discovered them rather than Ron and Luna, Hermione drew her wand in preparation to cast a Sobering Charm in the hopes that it might sort things out. She was about halfway through the motion and incantation when realization struck her like a thunderbolt out of the blue.

Ginny and Neville had found Harry.

Harry had convinced them to join him for a drink.

Ginny and Neville were now drunk as lords.

Harry was still missing...

Which meant that Harry was now not only stoned out of his mind, thanks to the Aquila he had consumed earlier, but was now probably blind drunk as well. And to think, only moments ago, Hermione had not believed that things could possibly get any worse than they already were. If Harry had been prey to any stray Death Eater that happened to find him in his earlier state, he was now likely to be as helpless as a lamb being led to the slaughter. As if to emphasise the seriousness of Harry's plight, the few drops of rain already falling began to multiply.

"Oh Merlins Mustache," she whispered before turning on a heel and running down the narrow cobblestone street, thoughts of returning Ginny and Neville to a state of sobriety completely forgotten. Ginny had, before deciding to molest Neville, indicated that this was the direction Harry had taken off in.

For a brief moment as she ran Hermione felt a stab of anger at her friends. They had known the state Harry was in, known how unstable it would have made him; particularly taking into account the stress he had been under recently. The first thing they should have done when they found him should have been to contact the rest of the searchers and then escort Harry back to Hogwarts where they would at least have a chance to look after him properly. They should not have sat down to have a drink with him, let alone enough drinks to get sloshed. They most certainly should never have let Harry get away from them, even if they were too drunk to stand up without immediately toppling over.

Hermione slowed down as she approached the next street corner, the faint sound of music reaching her ears. She frowned as she continued onwards, at a more sedate pace, certain that she recognised the tune but not able to place where she had heard it before. It sounded like... a saxophone? No, maybe an oboe or something similar? It was definitely familiar and for some reason conjured up images of her childhood, before coming to Hogwarts.

Rounding the corner she crashed headfirst into Harry.

She caught a flash of two brilliant green eyes under raised eyebrows and a seemingly delighted smile. Then she collided with his surprisingly firm chest and bounced off, falling to the ground and landing on her rear with a thump. She immediately tried to scramble back onto her feet, but found herself instead being lifted up by Harry, who was grinning wildly at her.

"Harry! Thank goodness!" she exclaimed with relief, grabbing hold of his arms to steady herself as he set her down in front of him.

"Mione! I was hoping to run into you," he replied, still grinning brightly. He paused to ruefully rub his chest, where she bumped into him, and teasingly joked, "Only not so hard."

"Harry, you..." Hermione looked at her friend in surprise. Considering the way Ginny and Neville had been lolling about, drunker than she had thought possible, it was something of a surprise to find Harry seemingly stone cold sober. In fact, he seemed almost perfectly normal, save for the fact that he was grinning like a two year-old who'd just discovered that Christmas was coming early. It must have been the Aquila that was making him so cheerful, but it did not explain why he wasn't swaying back and forth like a palm tree in a hurricane - which was Hermione had been expecting to find. She looked closely at him, a stare he scarcely noticed, and asked, "You're not drunk?"

Harry looked positively scandalised and exclaimed, "Of course I'm not!"

This left Hermione feeling very confused as she sputtered, "But Ginny... and Neville..."

"Come on, Mione," he urged her, tugging on her arm in a gentle attempt to pull her off the pavement and into the street with him. He looked pleadingly at her, the look he usually wore when trying to coerce her into joining Ron and him in some illicit adventure. "Dance with me?"

She look at him strangely. Harry hated dancing ever since the Yule Ball in their fourth year.

"Why?"

"Because it'll be fun," Harry said, beaming at her. He pulled on her arm again and implored. "Trust me."

Hermione had to struggle to contain the nervous laughter that threatened to bubble up. Whenever Harry happened to ask someone to trust him in such a tone of voice, it was usually a warning that the person in question should not trust a single thing of whatever was going to happen next. In moments like this Harry sounded oddly similar to how Fred and George did when offering up one of their latest products to an unsuspecting victim. Against her better judgement, especially after seeing what had happened to Ginny and Neville, Hermione nodded her assent.

"Okay."

Harry's delighted smile was far more than Hermione's acceptance should have warranted. He was definitely too happy, clearly still under the Aquila's influence. The sight was enough to make her heart ache, reminding her of the stark contrast between the young boy who had saved her life in their first year and the brooding teenager he had become. She now understood, all too well, what had happened to Ginny and Neville. The temptation to let Harry enjoy himself without the burdens of his life weighing him down, if only for a short while, was simply too great to resist - even knowing the possible consequences. Besides, what could it hurt to share one dance with the young man she trusted beyond anyone else?

Before she knew it Hermione was twirling and spinning lightly in the street, Harry leading her about with childlike exuberance. The rain was so gentle that she scarcely noticed it, there was not even any cause to worry about her robes getting more than a little damp, the fat raindrops sparkling in the sunlight as they fell.

Harry moved them around with such a deft and easy touch that was almost impossible to believe, especially considering how much of a klutz he had been on the dance floor with Parvati during the Yule Ball two years earlier. Now he was skipping about, seemingly as light as a feather but at the same time as sure footed as a gazelle, as if he had been born to dance. It was a remarkable transformation and Hermione was almost lost in the feeling of it.

"Harry, what are we doing?" she asked after several minutes, slightly breathless as they continued to waltz down the village road to the faint sound of a quirkily tune that Hermione knew she had heard before but could still not recognise.

Harry laughed and, with a flourish, spun her about in his arms. He took one of her hands in his own and settled the other on her hip - as if preparing to tango, smiling down at her with the look he always gave when someone asked something that was perfectly obvious.

"Dancing, silly."

"I mean, what kind of dance is this?" she asked, tilting her head to one side in an attempt to pick out the tune they were dancing too more clearly. "I don't recognise it."

"It's raining," Harry told her, as if this were also perfectly obvious - which it was. "And we're dancing between the raindrops."

"You can't do that," Hermione protested, before realizing that (maybe) Harry wasn't being serious and was actually pulling her leg. This seemed to be born out as he laughed merrily, spinning them about again and again in a dizzying series of swooping twirls.

Hermione fought her blush and otherwise ignored the laughter at her expense, mostly because she knew that this was something Harry needed very much. It was also because she knew very well that Harry's sense of humour was never intentionally cruel, but simply quirky in that way everything about him tended to be a tad off centre.

Hermione was so caught up in her musing that she almost lost her footing when Harry abruptly stopped on a dime. Literally.

"A dime!" he exclaimed, releasing his hold on her so that he could bend down and pick up the Muggle coin at his feet. He held it up for them both to see. "Uncle Vernon gave me one for my birthday when I was six. They had taken Dudley to Disney World that summer."

"Uh, Harry..."

"I've got to show this to Niks."

"Niks? Nikki Fraser?" asked Hermione, wondering why Harry was referring to Tonks by the young Auror's alias. Perhaps it was the Aquila? If the dose he had ingested was as potent as believed, it was entirely possible that Harry had forgotten the fact that Nikki Fraser was in actual fact Tonks. He always, as a matter of course, referred to Tonks by name, except when in the presence of anyone that did not know her true identity.

"Uh huh," Harry bobbed his head up and down so quickly she was almost afraid it would fall off. He started to eagerly look about, clearly hoping to catch sight of Tonks. "I wonder were she is? She's not very good, is she? She should've found me ages ago!"

"You've seen To- uh, Niks?"

"I tagged her," he said happily. "She's it."

Hermione blinked. "It?"

"Uh huh," Harry's head was nodding dangerously fast again. He paused and a dreamy smile stretched across his face as he added, "Did it right after I helped Ron tie the knot with Luna."

"WHAT?!"

"It was so beautiful," he told her, reaching up to wipe a tear from his eye. He sniffed happily, like a proud parent. "They promised to name their firstborn after me, y'know."

"Ron... and Luna." Hermione was, understandably, having some difficultly processing that particular thought. Luna, she had no doubt, would probably have played along with Harry's little fantasy. Ron, on the other hand, would have had an entirely different reaction.

She cringed at the thought. If Harry had done as he said, it could only have been accomplished if Ron had been restrained somehow. Something else which would not ease Ron's volatile temper. At the rate things were going it would not only Death Eaters they'd have to protect Harry from, but his best friend as well.

"Come on, Mione," Harry urged her, pulling on her arm before sprinting off in a seemingly random direction. "We've got to find Niks and show her this."

"Harry!" she called after him, breaking into a run and chasing after him. "Harry, wait! Harry!"

Harry was fast, much faster than Hermione would have thought, but if she could just get him to slow down a bit... He disappeared around a corner and Hermione pushed herself to move faster, fully aware that she could easily lose track of him if she couldn't keep him in her sight. She rounded the corner at almost a full run, and promptly found herself skidding to a halt in an attempt to avoid careening into a dancing broomstick.

Tripping over her own feet she tumbled to the ground in a heap, landing almost on top of the broomstick. The music, to which she and Harry had been dancing, seemed much louder and the broom seemed to be dancing along to it. Sitting up with a groan, and reaching down to rub her bruised rear, Hermione was about to get up and resume her chase after Harry when a wet and very dirty mop slapped her in the face.

"Gah! Get away!" she cried, pushing the cleaning implement away.

Blinking the cleaning water out of her eyes and rubbing it off her face with a sleeve, she looked up to see that the broomstick was not, in fact, dancing as she had first thought. It was, it seemed, enthusiastically mopping the floor in time to the beat of the music. It dipped the mop in a small bucket of water and began slapping and sweeping the mop over Hermione's front. Apparently it was unable to tell the difference between a witch, half lying on the cobblestone floor, and the floor itself.

"Reducto!"

With a crack the animated broomstick was blown away from her. It was also blown into several dozen little pieces, which clattered to the ground before her. The mop and water-filled bucket it had been using, in its attempt to wash her, toppled over and Hermione knocked them aside as she scrambled to her feet. The strange music that had been playing in the background stopped and she waited a moment for the broom's owner to come and start shouting at her for destroying it.

After several seconds passed, in which Hermione decided that whoever had charmed the bloody thing wasn't coming to complain, she cast a quick cleaning and drying spell on her clothes and resumed her chase after Harry. Unfortunately her tumble had cost her precious seconds and she doubted that she would have an easy time finding him again. As she ran down the street, not bothering to look back, Hermione could have sworn she could hear that familiar tune starting up again.

Somehow she just knew Harry had something to do with it.

At another place, Harry had ran into the department of mysteries, knocking out all the guards with a simple Stupefy.

Harry jogged to the veil, have Drunk and whispered," I'm my mighty veil, may I take a drunked up Sirius from your oh mighty hands?" He asked sounded sad.

Harry heard a moan , Abdul poked up and giggled.

"Sirius, you look dead!" Squealed Harry. "Harry, were you trying to get me drunk?" Sirius questioned.

"Oh, no Siri!" Harry smirked at his expression. "- I was merrily trying to get you to join my game of tags with Tonks!" Harry grinned evilly and went up to Sirius.

It was a moment before he. Realized what Harry did. He walked up to him and kissed him full on the lips. Harry looked up and smiled playfully ," catch me if you can, my oh sexy siri." Harry whispered and with a Pop he was gone leaving Sirius confused. His godson had just kissed him, and was acting his own age, if not a bit younger.

Then Sirius realized it. Harry had been drugged! He ran into the yard to run smack dap into Tonks, why looked half like her half like a school girl. " Tonks?" Sirius question. "Sirius? But your dea-" before she could finish, someone took their shoulders and the disappeared in a pop.

TBC...

Thanks, Holl0w Dan for the idea!


End file.
